


Friend

by trash_noodle



Series: dream smp drabbles [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_noodle/pseuds/trash_noodle
Summary: This was no sheep. But a ghostly figure of a man with strange goat-like - possibly ram-like - features. With two horns curved round his skull, dull orange eyes, and wearing - what Wilbur noticed most of all was a bright blue sweater that he'd spotted through the trees.Wilbur blinked once, then smiled. Friend - he knew without a doubt, this was a friend.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: dream smp drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048853
Comments: 8
Kudos: 287





	Friend

Wilbur remembered _something's_. Like how he first met Friend. The short but good times he spent with him - and though he couldn't remember where Friend had gone, no matter how much he searched his brain for some idea where the sheep had gone he came up empty. So naturally, he decided to go look for Friend. Maybe he'd turn up eventually if he looked hard enough!

So Wilbur was walking through the woods, calling out for Friend. He'd been out here for a while though he wasn't exactly keeping track of the time.

_There_ \- he spotted a flash of blue through the trees. Happiness overwhelmed him as he sped towards the place where he'd seen Friend wander. He came closer and closer until-

_Oh._

This was no sheep. But a ghostly figure of a man with strange goat-like - possibly ram-like - features. With two horns curved round his skull, dull orange eyes, and wearing - what Wilbur noticed most of all was a bright blue sweater that he'd spotted through the trees.

Wilbur blinked once, then smiled. _Friend_ \- he knew without a doubt, this was a friend.

“Friend!” He exclaimed, embracing the other before him tightly.

Friend started in complete and utter shock as Wilbur hugged him, but he didn't try to move. The embrace felt nice - _warm_ even.

“Who- who are you?” Friend stuttered out, taken aback by the foreign friendliness and warmth he wasn't used to. Though he had to admit, it was rather nice...

“I'm Wilbur! But you can call me Ghostbur, everybody does!”

“Wil...bur?”

“That's right!” Wilbur beamed, “and you're Friend!”

“I am?”

“Yeah! Unless you have another name - but you seem like a friend. And I remember - I remember something about a friend and I was looking for you. I saw the blue through the trees!” Wilbur explained.

“I - I'm sorry. I don't think I'm your Friend.”

“Well Friend was a sheep, but you remind me of him!” Wilbur paused, studying the other man quickly, “I think I remember you from somewhere else too but I'm not sure...”

“I think I remember you too, Wilbur.”

A smile spread across Wilbur's face, “it's strange meeting another ghost - you might not be Friend but I can tell we're going to become very good friends...”

“Schlatt. My name's Schlatt. At least I think so anyway.”

“Okay then! I can tell we're going to become very good friends Schlatt!”

“Me too Wilbur.” Schlatt replied with a smile.

Content that he had finally found a friend, Wilbur and Schlatt talked for hours that evening. About their lost thoughts and memories. It appeared Schlatt had woken up the among chaos and destruction, as L'Manberg was attacked, confused and scared - with no memories but his own name.

“I can take you back to L'Manberg if you'd like, I'm sure Tubbo would love to meet you!”

“Tubbo...?”

“Do you remember him?” Wilbur asked eagerly.

“The name sounds vaguely familiar.” Schlatt hummed, as if in thought.

“Well I'm sure he'd like you very much.”

“You think so?”

“Who wouldn't?” Wilbur exclaimed.

Schlatt - was a very interesting person. And though there wasn't much to him at the moment Wilbur knew once he hung around more and more people his personality would blossom as his had done. He mentioned to Wilbur how he remembered we wanted to be a president, Wilbur had laughed a little and explained how he'd been a president once himself.

They joked together, Wilbur even shared some blue with him, and when night came Wilbur almost didn't want to leave. He was happy here just talking with Schlatt, it was like someone finally understood him.

Someone who wouldn't _lie_ to him.

“You have to go?” Schlatt asked, his expression fell slightly.

Wilbur tilted his head in confusion, “you're coming with me, remember?”

Schlatt's folded his arms across his chest, as if he were trying to comfort himself. Wilbur gave him a worried glance and offered him some more blue. He waited for Schlatt's reply.

“I just - I have a feeling about this L'Manberg place...” He whispered, “like they're...not gonna like me.”

“It'll be hard not to like someone as charismatic as you!”

Schlatt didn't reply.

“Just come with me, I'll help you through whatever happens - but trust me Schlatt. They're going to love you!”

Schlatt looked up after a couple of seconds, his lips twitching upwards in a slight smile.

“Thanks Wil,” he smiled, “can I call you Wil?”

“You can call me anything.” Wilbur smiled.

“Alright loverboy.”

“Loverboy?”

“I don't know it just came to me.” Schlatt admitted sheepishly.

And they continued on the path to L'Manberg, laughing and joking together.

Yeah, Wilbur was sure - they would become great friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Ghost-Schlatt that doesn't remember anything anyone?
> 
> So think of this as a small AU because I know Schlatt was never canonically confirmed as a ghost and he literally only appeared in the SMP once after his death - and weird reviving plots aside I just wanted to write this because of the connection everyone's starting to notice between Ghostbur's blue sheep Friend and Schlatt.  
> But yeah,, uh - for a such a small story it actually took a while but I hope you enjoy it! And I might make more of these short oneshots in the future!! ^^


End file.
